


horseback action

by Calyss



Series: Too Hot For Tumblr 2020 [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW, black eyed geralt, i'm so sorry roach, naked jaskier, too hot for Tumblr, what is even this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyss/pseuds/Calyss
Summary: So this got flagged...(I'm not surprised,only disappointed)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Too Hot For Tumblr 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646623
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	horseback action

**Author's Note:**

> "Geralt had been contracted to kill a fucking werewolf, what he found though, was a wolf who had grown bigger than usual. So many fucking potions wasted, he had too much pent up energy, too much fucking energy.
> 
> So that’s what brought them here, Jaskier sat naked against Geralt, Roach slowly pulling them too a new location, bare as a whore. Geralt needed to let go of some energy, Jaskier agreed to help, and now he was fucking into the hand of a man who proclaimed to not need the bard.
> 
> Blacked out eyes, bruised colored veins, and a deep gravely voice all pushed Jaskier closer to the limit. Geralt was still fully fucking clothed and that was a bit interesting, considering he could feel his thick bulge through leather armor. He would buck back against it, earning him a hiss and a sharp tug of the hand around his leaking prick. Gods he was so close."
> 
> \- (@lovely-day-poetry)


End file.
